1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cutting mechanism for cutting a medium and a recording apparatus including the cutting mechanism.
2. Related Art
As an example of a recording apparatus, there is a printer including a cutting mechanism which cuts a medium on which images such as characters, photographs, or the like are recorded to a desired size. JP-A-2005-66755 describes a cutter mechanism which cuts a roll paper by a cutter carriage having a rotary blade moving along a guide shaft as an example of a cutting mechanism.
In the cutter mechanism described in JP-A-2005-66755, for example, according to an accuracy of assembling the cutter carriage and the guide shaft, there is a possibility that rattling of the cutter carriage is generated when the cutter carriage moves along the guide axis. If the cutter carriage rattles, there is a fear that the medium cannot be cut with accuracy.